


Motorcycles

by IreneSpring



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, rafael has a protection detail, that scans suspicious mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSpring/pseuds/IreneSpring
Summary: Sonny sends Rafael a Valentine's card as one of his old undercover personas as a joke. He forgets that Rafael has a security detail.Prompt: "Who sent me a Valentine's card?"
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Barisi Valentine’s Cliché Challenge





	Motorcycles

**Author's Note:**

> Any time I write anything suggestive I immediately am possessed by the ghost of a conservative Southern lady and rate it T so as to clarify it is at all profane. This is not as suggestive as a lot of other things marked T in this fandom, and I don't think that writing suggestive things is wrong or gross or anything, I will just have anxiety about marking it wrong if I don't play it safe.

Rafael walks into his office, only to find two of the three officers in his protective detail hovered around his mail. Immediately concerned, he taps the officer guarding the door on the shoulder.

“What’s going on?”

“We’re checking the mail.”

“Yes, I got that part.” Rafael immediately regrets his tone, but he gets snippy when he’s scared. The officer doesn’t seem bothered.

“Collins and Levi noticed a Valentine’s Day card. They are inspecting it.”

“Why? Who sent me a Valentine’s Day card?” Rafael asks. He can’t imagine they would have gone to all the trouble if it was obviously from Sonny.

“Do you know a Geoffrey Romano?” Rafael takes a deep breath and resists the urge to facepalm.

“It’s Sonny. Sonny sent the card.”

“It doesn’t say it’s from Detective Carisi.”

“Yes, because Detective Carisi, while generally an intelligent individual, does not always exercise his best judgement. The card is from Sonny. Please take it away from your esteemed colleagues.” He watches the officer tap Collins and Levi on the shoulder and heads into his office. He immediately pulls out his phone and calls Sonny.

“Hey, Rafi. Did you get my card?” he asks immediately.

“Yes. Yes I did. Did you really send me a Valentine’s card as your old undercover persona?” Rafael hears Sonny laugh into the phone and realizes that he has completely forgotten about the mail screening process.

“Uh huh. You remember Geoff, the character from the biker gang operation? I had to wear a leather jacket? You helped me practice the persona and repeatedly stated how hot he was? Well, I put that practice to good use.”

“And I would greatly appreciate it, mi amor, were it not for one simple issue.”

“What?”

“Well, you know how I still have a full security detail…”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes. They scan my mail. And when they found a card expressing interest in me a name they didn’t recognize…”

“Damn it…”

“To stop them from finding and interrogating every Geoffrey Romano in the Northeast, I had to tell them it was from you.”

“ _ Rafi. _ ”

“I haven’t actually read it yet, so why don’t you tell me what I’m in for?”

“I don’t want to.”

“That bad, huh?”

“Would you miss me if I changed my name and moved to South America?”

“If you went without me? Yes.”

“You were offered Witness Protection, right? Is that still on the table?”

“Sonny, we’re not going into Witness Protection. It was just a note.”

“Geoff had a lot of things he wanted to do to you on his bike.”

“Uh huh.”

“He described them. In detail.” Rafael laughs. 

“I can’t wait to read it.”

“I’m going to go, Rafi. If I don’t show up at your apartment tonight, forget I ever existed.”

“I love you too, Sonny.” Rafael chuckles when he hears Sonny hang up. One of the officers, Levi, is waiting in the door. Rafael beckons her in. “Is that my mail?” She nods with an awkward smile.

“Uh, yeah. We didn’t mean to eavesdrop, Mr. Barba. But you know... We have to check everything that looks suspicious... And…” she trails off, and looks at her feet.

“And what, Officer?”

“And some of the things in that card could easily be interpreted as threats. If read in the wrong context.” Rafael laughs, genuinely, and he notices Levi relax slightly. 

“Well, trust me. Geoffrey Romano is not a threat.”

“We know that now, Mr. Barba.” With a final nod, Levi hastily retreats. 

“I mean with a name like ‘Geoffrey’ it’s a miracle he was even perceived as a threat  _ during  _ the undercover mission,” Rafael mutters, mainly to himself. 

Rafael hears a key turn in the lock and smiles to himself.

“Hey, Rafi!” Sonny calls. 

“So, how was work?” Rafael asks with faux-innocence.

“Be quiet.”

“Let me guess, Liv asked you about it when she got my detail’s report?”

“She didn’t so much ask me about it as she laughed at me. How’d you know?”

“I got a text from Alex.”

“Joy.”

“I read the note, by the way. Very sexy. Definitely worth the humiliation.”

“You think so?”

“You’re wasted as a detective. You could write the next  _ 25 Acts _ .”

“I’m sure I could. Make some adjustments. Include a courtroom scene,” he says, raising his eyebrows at Rafael.

“That was a legitimate legal strategy.”

“Geoff was a legitimate undercover persona.” Rafael rolls his eyes.

“So, will I be getting any Valentine’s Day cards from Sonny Carisi?” he asks.

“That depends, are you going to make fun of me for much longer?”

“Probably. But that’s just my nature.”

“Well, you know how much Sonny Carisi loves your nature.”

“Among other things about me.”

“I’m trying to be romantic and you’re being crude.”

“How the tables have turned.”

“You’re officially not getting a Valentine’s Day card. I feel disrespected.” 

“You’re going to let Geoff be your lasting remarks this Valentine’s Day? That doesn’t sound like you. You always like to say you’re a romantic.”

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“Oh well. Now, come on. Let’s find you a leather jacket.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was funny. I made myself laugh when I was writing it.
> 
> Also, I was a bad Jew and thought Purim was in March like it usually is. I was wrong. It's on the 25th. So I guess I'll see you then for my next Jewish Rafael fic.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
